Sister
by sabrina39
Summary: Hiei watches Yukina and Kuwabara one fateful night and discovers that his nightmare just may come true...
1. Default Chapter

I can for you, sister  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
What am I doing? Hiei asked himself. He sat in the giant tree behind Genkai's temple, watching Yukina and Kuwabara down in the garden Yukina had recently created. They were catching fireflies. Kuwabara kept on missing them and falling over. Yukina would laugh and help him up. Hiei hated this, watching his sister from a distance. Always from a distance.  
  
That was the problem. Always watching, never really seeing. Always listening, never really hearing.  
  
I can't hear you, sister.  
  
Yukina laughed as Kuwabara fell again, and shrieked when he pulled her down with him. Hiei unsheathed his sword slightly, ready to kill that fool should he make a wrong move. The two lay on the ground for some time without saying a word. Hiei's eyelids began to droop. He snapped awake. He wasn't going to fall asleep. But sleep overcame him, and his head leaned back against the tree.  
  
I can't see you, sister.  
  
Thoughts of Yukina and the fool swam around in Hiei's dreams, disturbing his sleep. An image of Yukina and her fool found its way into his head. Hiei stood across from Yukina. "I hate you!" she shouted at him. She came forward, tears streaming down her face. She shoved Hiei back, throwing him off balance. He fell through a hole in the image, and saw Kuwabara smirking down at him. The fool put his arm around Yukina, and they walked away.  
  
I can't hate you, sister.  
  
Hiei woke with a start. He looked down, hoping to find the fool gone and Yukina still there. What he found was his sister kissing the fool he loathed so much. His mouth dropped open. He reached for his katana.  
  
I can kill for you, sister.  
  
The fool and Yukina separated their mouths. The fool began to walk away, glee written all over his face.  
  
I can hate for you, sister.  
  
Yukina floated happily into her room. Hiei jumped down, wanting to see how Yukina would react. She sat down in front of a mirror and brushed her hair, humming softly. She lay down on her bed, all smiles. Hiei felt like he'd been stabbed.  
  
I'm lost, sister.   
  
"Oh, how I wish my brother were here," she said softly. Hiei was still in shock, but decided to honor his sister's request. Yukina turned the lights out and crawled into bed. She heard a rustle in the corner. She sat up. "Brother?" she called.  
  
"Yukina," he greeted coldly, still clinging to the shadows.  
  
"Oh, brother, you won't believe what just happened!" she exclaimed, telling him the whole story. Her brother listened quietly.  
  
"I know, I saw," he said. Yukina gave him a puzzled look. "But..." she sputtered. "No you weren't! We noticed Hiei there, but not you!"  
  
I'm sorry, sister.  
  
She flipped the lightswitch. Her brother was still shrouded in darkness. He put one foot forward. She saw his black boot, and slowly took in the rest of him as he came into the light. She gasped.  
  
I love you, sister.  
  
But, can you love me back, sister?  
  
Please review and tell me what I can improve on! 


	2. brother

I do not own YYH.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brother  
  
Yukina opened her eyes. It was all a dream. "Well, I'm glad of that," she yawned. She looked in the mirror. Why was she still wearing her kimono? Hadn't she changed? She looked around. The window was still open.  
  
Oh no, brother.  
  
She jumped out of bed and slammed the window closed. She recalled last nights events. "Lets see," she thought aloud. "Kazuma and I kissed, I went inside...heard the window open...and there was a noise...and..." She shook her head. That was no dream. It was very real. Her brother had been here after all.  
  
Where are you, brother?  
  
She pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway. All was quiet, and the wooden floors were cold. She silently slipped outside. So, Hiei was her brother. She smiled. How could she have not known, when it seemed so obvious, when the clues had been dangling within her reach? She simply...could have asked.  
  
It seems so simple now, brother.  
  
"Why did he run from me?" she whispered to the singing birds. "Could he be ashamed...of me? Because I am weaker than he?" a tear slipped down her cheek. "No," she murmured. "My brother isn't like that...is he?"  
  
Are you...ashamed, brother? Because I am your sister?  
  
If she had been stronger, perhaps her brother would take pride in her instead of turning his head in shame. That was it! If she became stronger, perhaps Hiei would reconsider his hate towards her.  
  
That's it, brother.  
  
She walked swiftly down the stone steps of Genkai's temple. "Good bye," she whispered, taking one last look at the place. And then she ran, tears falling from her face like a rushing river. She heard the clatter of her tear gems, and slowed down. She best not cry anymore. They would follow the trail of tear gems directly to her.  
  
I refuse to shed tears, brother.  
  
She was cold now. The wind tore through her kimono like it wasn't even there. Cold bit into her flesh like a parasite. And the loneliness ate at the back of her mind. But if her brother could survive out here, so could she.  
  
I will become strong like you, brother.  
  
She came to town. She could see students all clustered together in the icy weather, and among them she spotted Kazuma. She quickly looked away. If she saw Kazuma now, she'd never be able to go through with it.  
  
"Hey Yukina!" he shouted, spotting her. Oh no. His voice. She would have to run now, or turn back. But there is no turning back.  
  
I must go, brother. I must.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She passed a group of boys while tearing down the streets. They got up and followed her. She ducked into an ally and made sure that Kazuma had run by without notice.  
  
"Hey," came the voice of one of the boys that had followed her. There were six of them, and they surrounded poor, defenseless Yukina.  
  
"What do you guys say we have some fun with her?" one asked eagerly. The others grunted in reply.  
  
Yukina gasped, terrified. She had no way of holding off these punks. But she just had to. They were only humans. Her brother would have been able to rid himself of punks like this easily if he were in her place.  
  
What should I do, brother?  
  
The air around them began to grow colder as Yukina caused the temperature to drop. She turned to face them. "I'm not afraid of you," she said. "The longer you stay here the colder it will get, until all that is left of you is an ice statue that will melt in the summer."  
  
They laughed at her. "Why should we, princess? Are you gonna get us with the bad weather?"  
  
Lend me your strength, brother.  
  
One of the boys pulled out a pocket knife. Yukina's eyes narrowed. Perfect. She snatched it out of his hand. "Now am I so harmless?" she asked. The one she'd taken the knife from chuckled.  
  
"I'll bet you don't even know how to use it!" he laughed. He was right, she realized. She didn't know how to use it. So she tossed it aside. Maybe she could scare them instead. She held up her hand.  
  
"If you don't leave," she threatened. "I'll shoot you." her hand began to glow a soft blue with her healing powers. She could trick them into thinking it was a weapon instead of what it really was. Again, they laughed.  
  
"It's just a magic trick! Oh, I'm so special, I can pull a rabbit out of a hat!"  
  
Now she was angry. Nothing seemed to be working. Why wasn't it working?! She pushed the one who had been speaking aside and ran. They followed. She darted into a run down building and locked the old rickety door behind her. She backed away.  
  
"Come on girl, let us in!" they shouted. They kicked at the door. That door wouldn't hold out much longer.  
  
The door came crashing down and they poured in. Yukina knelt down and banged on the floor. Botan had showed her this portal quite some time back. She found the latch and opened the door. "Good bye," she said, stepping into the portal. She dropped straight down and closed the door behind her.  
  
I'm coming, brother. 


End file.
